


Third Time's A Charme?

by liveformusic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveformusic/pseuds/liveformusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:<br/>I’m on the bus and my 2-year-old won’t stop crying, except you just smiled at them and they did.</p>
<p>It's mostly dialouge so if you don't like that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's A Charme?

“Josh, stop crying. Please!” Louis was becoming desperate. His son hasn’t stopped crying since they first stepped on the bus and it was firstly getting annoying and secondly Louis was starting to worry. Maybe something was wrong. But it was really hard to ask a crying 2- year- old what the actual matter was. At least it wouldn’t be too long until they were at home and then he wouldn’t have to worry about old ladies judging him. He could actually see one of those sitting on the seat behind his and his son’s.   
Louis was just thinking about new ways he could maybe use to get his son to be quiet when he realised… it was actually quiet. Well as quiet as it could get while at a bus seeing as there’s always the noise from the road. But next to him Josh had stopped crying. When Louis looked at him his eyes were fixed at something, seemingly completely fascinated by whatever there was. This was definitely interesting. His son was the shyest child he knew and to see him looking around and not hiding at Louis’ side was something that rarely happened.   
Actually now that Louis thought about it… there was this thing earlier that probably made Josh cry… But it didn’t matter anymore, thankfully.   
Someone was clearing their throat close to him just as Josh started laughing. Looking up Louis saw that the seat in front of him was occupied by a young man who was actually facing backwards and smiling at Josh.   
“Hey. Sorry but you son (?) is really cute!” There was a question in his sentence. Louis couldn’t blame him. He was quite young to have a child but some things just couldn’t be changed.   
“Thank you. Did you by any chance get him to stop crying? If so I would be forever grateful! He just didn’t stop earlier”   
“Don’t worry about it. I don’t know. I just smiled at him. I’ve always loved children! What’s his name?”   
“It’s Josh. I’m Louis by the way.”   
“Oh, yeah right sorry. I’m Harry!”   
Just after he had said that he turned to Josh again and began waving. ‘This guy, Harry, actually sounds really nice’ Louis thought ‘and he apparently knows his way around children’.  
Right now Harry was hanging over the back of his seat talking quietly to Josh and sometimes pulling faces. He was actually kind of cute. But no, Louis shouldn’t be thinking that! He should be looking after his son.   
“Oh sh” “Don’t!!” Louis could just barely interrupt Harry. He wasn’t one of those that were against cussing. He himself did it all the time. Or at least used to, because he didn’t really want Josh to hear those words at such a young age.   
“I’m so sorry but I almost missed my stop! I have to get off now. Maybe we’ll see each other again.” After Harry had said that he got up and basically sprinted off the bus.   
‘Yeah’ Louis thought ‘maybe we will see each other again.’  
***  
“Hi, Louis, right?”   
Louis jumped. He was just looking through the menu thinking about what he would get for dinner and this voice really scared him! He turned around to see who dared to interrupt him and immediately stopped his rant about how nobody should sneak up on him. He had slept extremely bad the last few nights and therefore was irritated already.  
“Hey, Harry?”   
“Yeah. How are you? And how’s Josh? He was so cute!!”  
“Hmm. I’m good. But Josh is sick right now. So he’s definitely not cute at the moment! Unless you think crying children are cute?”  
“Oh no! I hope he feels better soon! Are you really ok? I thought you looked tired when I first saw you but I didn’t want to comment on it. It seemed kind of rude”  
“Thanks… But yeah I guess I am tired. It’s hard to sleep because even when he’s finally quiet and sleeping I can’t stop worrying!”  
“Well I guess that’s understandable. But I’m sure you’ll get some sleep soon enough! Where’s Josh right now anyway? Is he with his mother?”  
“No, he’s with my mom. I don’t have any contact to his mother. She left after Josh was born”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be! You didn’t know! Besides I don’t care! Otherwise I probably wouldn’t have told you.”  
Louis didn’t actually know why he was talking so much. He was telling Harry everything without even thinking about it. It just felt like they’ve known each other for ages. It was crazy!   
“Alright. Good luck with Josh then! I have to go now. See you!”  
“Yeah, see you!”  
Maybe Louis could actually start thinking about Harry. He seems really interested in children so maybe there is a chance… But he shouldn’t get ahead of himself. Right now he should concentrate on helping Josh get better.  
***  
“Dad, Dad!”  
“Josh, what is it?”  
“Hi Louis”  
At this Louis finally looked up from his work. He had to look over some numbers that didn’t actually make sense to him but he couldn’t change that right now. He was just trying to make the best of it. While being sitting in the garden with Josh because he seriously needed to get out of the house more! But that didn’t explain how Harry’s voice was here. It was actually impossible. Harry, however, was there. Standing right before him and smiling.   
“Harry, hi. What are you doing here? In my garden?”  
“Sorry. My sister actually just moved in next to yours and I was in the garden and saw you. I actually just wanted to call over to you but Josh here opened the little door back there?”   
Harry was still smiling and pointing to the door in the fence that Louis and Josh used to use to get over into the other garden when their old neighbours still lived there. Louis thought he had locked that.   
“Well. I guess that’s a good reason. But Josh! Don’t just open the door!”  
Louis had never actually thought about telling Josh not to open the door to anyone because just a few months ago he couldn’t even walk good enough to get to the door and open it. And normally he’s too shy to open a door. But it seems like Harry is different for him.  
“I’m sorry Dad. I’ll go play now!”   
“Yeah you do that! Now, Harry, as you’re already here. How are you?”   
“I’m good. How about you? I can see that Josh is feeling better and you look like you managed to relax as well!”  
“Hmm… I did! Josh was at my Mom’s for a few days after he got better so I could sleep. And I had to concentrate on work for a bit but it’s all right now! Will you be here often?”  
Louis was seriously wondering if he sounded too eager to see Harry more often. But he did sound really interested in him and Josh. So there’s always hope!   
“I don’t know. Do you want me to? I actually don’t live too far away. I could just come over. I would love to see you and Josh!”  
Louis didn’t know how to answer that but he couldn’t help but think that the small chance that was there from the beginning of getting with Harry was just getting bigger!  
“I’ll just give you my number. Text me and we can go out sometimes! I have to go back now. My sister’s probably wondering where I am. “  
“Yeah that sounds like a good idea! I’ll definitely text you!”  
***  
Louis was pacing up and down. He was going to go on his first date with Harry in half an hour and he was already done with getting ready. He had started extra early because he didn’t want to be late but now he was done too early. And he didn’t have anything to distract himself with as Josh was with his Grandmother (Louis’ Mother) and he didn’t want to ruin his outfit by doing anything that has to do with work.   
***  
“Oh my god!”  
“Calm down Louis! We’re basically already living together. Josh already thinks of me as his father and your family and friends love me…”  
“Yeah yeah I know. No need to be so cocky! Just… did you really need to do this today?”  
“Why not? It’s been exactly three years since we first met… I think it’s the perfect day for this!”  
“That’s exactly the reason why! You’re such a romantic! I thought we would just have dinner!”  
“We were just having dinner. And now I asked you a question! Would you maybe, I don’t know… answer it? It’s kind of important.”  
“You already know the answer! How could I not say yes?”  
***  
Today was THE DAY! The day of the wedding. Almost four years after they had first met. Louis thought he was going to die soon. He was so excited! He also couldn’t wait anymore! The last few months had been really stressful with planning this wedding and he was just glad to get it over with! Of course he wanted to get married but the actual act of getting married was so much work! No one would actually think that at the beginning. But it was done now! Only a few more minutes until the wedding would start. Only a few more minutes of not being someone’s husband. Only a few more minutes of being the only official parent of Josh. Harry would become his Dad as well during this wedding and it was all Josh had talked about for the last few weeks. He opened up to Harry immediately after meeting him and Louis was forever grateful for that! He couldn’t think about what would have happened if Josh wasn’t there with him on the bus, crying and only stopping after seeing Harry. Harry still had that special power that could get Josh to stop being sad in a matter of seconds. Louis would never understand that. But he loved those two boys. And hopefully he will be able to love more boys and girls, their sons and daughters. But right now he needed to get married first! He could think about children later!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic... Idk   
> I didn't feel like writing the whole date soo... yeah ^^


End file.
